


Why Can't the Lucky Item Always Be Basketball?

by riventhorn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Lucky Items, Shutoku team feels, Team Bonding, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Midorima's teammates confer about the lucky item of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't the Lucky Item Always Be Basketball?

**Miyaji**

6:50 AM: See the lucky item?

**Takao**

6:52 AM: kaleidoscope?  
6:52 AM: fuck could b tricky

**Ōtsubo**

6:53 AM: think my little sis has one  
7:01 AM: yep  
7:01 AM: what do you think?

**Takao**

7:02 AM: better bring it  
7:02 AM: just in case

*

**Ōtsubo**

6:48 AM: lucky place is hotel today  
6:48 AM: T?

**Takao**

6:50 AM: can take him during lunch  
6:50 AM: should make it if I pedal fast  
6:51 AM: you owe me 

*

**Takao**

7:35 AM: CODE RED

**Miyaji**

7:36 AM: shit an owl

**Ōtsubo**

7:37 AM: don’t tell me  
7:37 AM: he didn’t

**Takao**

7:38 AM: said store sold out of figurines  
7:38 AM: telling me to go to nearest pet shop

**Miyaji**

7:38 AM: stall him

**Takao**

7:55 AM: MIYAJI??????

**Miyaji**

8:01 AM: little kid next door has stuffed owl toy  
8:01 AM: bribed with candy  
8:01 AM: in my possession

**Takao**

10:43 AM: ugh why are we doing this again?

**Miyaji**

10:45 AM: for the team  
10:45 AM: and don’t text in class  
10:45 AM: get in trouble and miss practice you do 2x sprints

*

**Takao**

7:15 AM: basketball  
7:15 AM: thank fuck it’s basketball

*

**Ōtsubo**

6:47 AM: safety pin  
6:47 AM: he has one right?

**Miyaji**

7:05 AM: who wouln’t  
7:08 AM: T?

**Takao**

7:23 AM: all good  
7:24 AM: pinned it to his collar  
7:24 AM: even has it in lucky color

**Miyaji**

7:25 AM: pic?

**Takao**

7:30 AM: Shin-chan is blushing  
7:30 AM: wants me to delete  
7:30 AM: will save to hard drive later

*

**Takao**

7:48 AM: bad – Cancer last today  
7:49 AM: had to tape Shin-chan’s fingers for him

**Ōtsubo**

7:58 AM: can practice?

**Takao**

8:03 AM: says yes  
8:04 AM: but lucky item tea cup

**Miyaji**

8:07 AM: will not leave it in locker room right?

**Takao**

8:08 AM: doubt it

**Ōtsubo**

8:13 AM: ok will bring wooden box to put it in  
8:15 AM: with bubble wrap

**Miyaji**

8:24 AM: why breakable item?  
8:24 AM: just why

**Takao**

9:34 AM: Have stock of 10 cans red bean soup  
9:52 AM: Shin-chan won’t take one  
10:32 AM: now says can’t come to practice

**Ōtsubo**

11:12 AM: practice mandatory  
11:12 AM: teacup will be safe

**Takao**

11:34 AM: not problem  
11:36 AM: thinks he will miss baskets

**Miyaji**

11:43 AM: so?  
11:43 AM: everyone misses

**Takao**

11:44 AM: not Shin-chan  
11:45 AM: maybe thinks we’ll be angry if he does????

**Miyaji**

11:46 AM: someone get me a pineapple

**Ōtsubo**

11:54 AM: tell him if he misses every basket he stays on first string  
11:54 AM: if he misses practice, he goes to third string

**Takao**

12:13 PM: will be at practice  
12:42 PM: asked for can of red bean soup

*

**Takao**

6:44 AM: lucky item rock music!!!!  
6:44 AM: today will be fun!!!  
8:03 AM: played Malice Mizer all the way to school  
8:03 AM: Shin-chan wants to murder me  
12:23 PM: Bomb Factory during lunch  
12:24 PM: telling Shin-chan it’s for _luck_  
12:24 PM: cannot complain

**Ōtsubo**

12:53 PM: not at practice

**Takao**

1:07 PM: but Captain!!!!

**Ōtsubo**

1:10 PM: you will be running up and down bleachers for an hr if you do

**Takao**

1:12 PM: :( :( :( 

*

**Takao**

8:34 PM: so, you think if lucky item is dog we can borrow Nigou from Kuroko?

**Miyaji**

8:43 PM: lolololol 

**Takao**

8:56 PM: Kuroko says yes

**Miyaji**

9:01 PM: you have his number?

**Takao**

9:05 PM: keep running into him  
9:05 PM: he keeps tabs on Kagami  
9:05 PM: like I do on Shin-chan

**Miyaji**

9:06 PM: ?

**Takao**

9:07 PM: so when Shin-chan meets Kagami, I meet Kuroko

**Miyaji**

9:08 PM: huh?  
9:08 PM: why is Midorima meeting Kagami?

**Takao**

9:09 PM: helping him  
9:09 PM: Shin-chan won’t admit that ever  
9:09 PM: but is true  
9:10 PM: he likes playing them

**Miyaji**

9:12 PM: huh

**Takao**

9:15 PM: hey you think

**Miyaji**

9:19 PM: think what?  
9:24 PM: Takao?

**Takao**

9:23 PM: sorry  
9:24 PM: you think he likes playing with us?

**Miyaji**

9:25 PM: Midorima?  
9:26 PM: yeah I do

**Takao**

9:28 PM: don’t laugh but  
9:28 PM: yesterday I bought a pair of kid’s socks with basketballs on them  
9:28 PM: for when socks are the lucky item

**Miyaji**

9:30 PM: it’s for the team

**Takao**

9:31 PM: right  
9:31 PM: for the team

*

**Ōtsubo**

7:12 AM: no practice for rest of week

**Takao**

7:23 AM: third in Winter Cup  
7:24 AM: next year we win it

**Miyaji**

7:25 AM: yes

**Ōtsubo**

7:28 AM: will trust team to you and Midorima

**Takao**

7:29 AM: yes, Captain!

*

**Miyaji**

6:48 AM: you see lucky item?

**Ōtsubo**

6:51 AM: cat goods?  
6:51 AM: no way he has that

**Takao**

6:58 AM: Cancer second to last too  
6:59 AM: please no litter boxes

**Miyaji**

7:03 AM: we have cat  
7:03 AM: will bring tin of cat food

**Takao**

8:14 AM: Shin-chan accepted cat food  
8:14 AM: but confused  
8:14 AM: no games to play  
8:14 AM: no practice  
8:15 AM: doesn’t get why we would still give him lucky item

**Ōtsubo**

8:19 AM: idiot

**Miyaji**

8:19 AM: someone get me a pineapple

**Takao**

8:25 AM: explained  
8:25 AM: Shin-chan blushing  
8:25 AM: will take pic


End file.
